Delirium
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas en donde la demencia y la distorsión humana serán nuestras protagonistas principales. "El cuerdo no tiene ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir aquí".


**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La imagen utilizada tampoco es mía, créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

><p><strong>Delirium<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1er Delirio:<strong> _Broma_

«_Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_».

_("__**Elegimos**__ amar, pero __**no **__podemos elegir dejar de __**amar**__")._

**…**

—**E**stoy loco.

No te respondí. O más bien, no quise responderte. ¿Qué sacaba con expresar un melancólico «ya lo sabía», si yo misma había decidido ocultar la verdad, negar lo innegable?

Tú te encontrabas sentado en aquel viejo catre, con tu encorvada espalda apoyada en el respaldo de madera y cubierto por varias sábanas blancas que olían tenuemente a suavizante de lavanda. Tu pijama níveo te quedaba bastante holgado debido a tu delgadez, y aquello causaba que tu profunda mirada escarlata resaltara aún más entre la blancura de tus vestimentas y la de tu desordenada cabellera. A simple vista te mostrabas tranquilo, pero era obvio que dentro de tu mente se desataba una mortífera y desgastadora batalla: la opacidad que revelaban tus dilatados ojos y las marcadas ojeras bajo éstos me lo demostraban con crudeza.

Ambos nos observábamos fijamente bajo un silencio desesperante. Tú desde tu litera, yo desde la silla que se encontraba junto a ti, en la cual me había acomodado a duras penas y que rechinaba ante cada movimiento de nerviosismo que realizaba. No logré aguantar por mucho, por lo que roté el cuello y sólo me dediqué a lanzarte acongojadas miradas a través del rabillo del ojo, en espera de nada en concreto.

_Un segundo transcurrió. Dos segundos transcurrieron. Tres segundos transcurrieron. Cuatro segundos transcurrieron…_

De pronto oí un leve carraspeo producido por una garganta seca. Cuando volteé a verte, habías ladeado tu cabeza con una lentitud escalofriante, sonriéndome de costado. Sonriéndome con la mirada. Sonriéndome con _demencia_. Me observaste largamente sin efectuar movimientos, vislumbrándome más allá de mi mirada. Como si estuvieras taladrándome sin ningún tipo de dificultad y te encontraras con todos mis pensamientos a tu libre merced. Sentí como un sudor frío perlaba mi nuca y un escalofrío recorría cada una de mis vértebras, estremeciéndome. Esa expresión tuya me aterrorizaba al hacerme sentir sumamente desprotegida, incluso de mí misma.

—Estoy loco, Maka. Estoy loco —mencionaste de manera repentina con tu voz rasposa. Enseguida, comenzaste a balancearse sutilmente mientras repetías con diversión—: Estoy loco, estoy loco, estoy loco…

_Estás loco._

Soul, siempre fuiste un demente, desde el comienzo de nuestra historia. Incluso puede que lo fueras desde mucho antes que nos conociéramos, aunque aquello no tengo como afirmarlo con certeza: nunca quisiste hablar mucho de tu pasado, aunque eso no fue un impedimento para unirme a ti como si tu cuerpo fueran mis cadenas. Pero, si de algo estoy segura tras todo este tiempo observándote con diferentes miradas, es que no eras más que una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallaría arrasando todo a su paso.

Arrasándome a mí.

Escúchame, Soul: los locos no saben que están locos, lo niegan creyendo que lo que viven es lo verdadero. ¿Realmente lo tienes en cuenta, o es otra de tus bromas? Aún así, había decidido aceptarte de esa manera ateniéndome a las consecuencias, las cuales ahora debo enfrentar. ¿Qué era lo que me atraía de ti? ¿Tu demencia, tu desequilibrio? Quizás. Aunque suene paradójico (porque ahora es la causa de mis estremecimientos), eso te transformaba en alguien diferente al resto, muy diferente al resto: sabías transformar tu inestabilidad propia en algo envolvente, que te atrapaba desde las entrañas y te cegaba a la verdad.

Supiste volverme loca a tu manera.

Y te amaba por eso.

—Estás loco. Lo sé.

Callaste de golpe debido a mi interrupción, haciendo que la frase que repetías una y otra vez se quedara atrapada entre tus labios y se perdiera ante los segundos que transcurrían impasibles. Parecías impresionado, ya que tu respiración se paralizó por unos instantes mientras tu boca seca permanecía levemente entreabierta. Mantuviste tu vista desconcertada fija en mí, aunque parecía ser que no lograbas enfocarla en ningún punto específico de mi rostro: tus pupilas danzaban entre mis ojos y mis prudentes facciones.

¿De qué te sorprendías? ¿De que lo supiera o que te lo afirmara?

No obstante, enseguida tus rasgos dibujaron una expresión lóbrega e inquebrantable. Bajaste un poco tu rostro, por lo que podía entrever tus pupilas sólo a través de tu blanco flequillo descuidado. Sabía que lo que me ibas a expresar a continuación no sería algo bueno: la luz que reflejan tus ojos —las ventanas de tu alma, de tu corazón y de tu destructiva mente— es tan distinta a lo acostumbrado cuando me miras con desconfianza…

Y así, proseguiste:

—Te amo.

«Te amo».

Algunos meses atrás, aquellas palabras —como siempre ocurría luego de que las pronunciaras— hubiesen causado un violento sonrojo de mi parte, en conjunto con una estúpida risa avergonzada y un beso en los labios que, de seguro, yo hubiese iniciado debido a la emoción. Ahora, esas mismas palabras que alguna vez fueron dulces, se perdían en la lejanía, en el ambiente asfixiante de esta blanca habitación.

—Ahora te arrepientes de haberlas pronunciado alguna vez, ¿no es así, Maka?

No.

Sin embargo, preferí no responder.

Ante mi silencio me observaste con sorna, o quizás burla, o quizás… lástima. No podía decirlo con exactitud. Esta vez fui incapaz de dilucidar lo que tus pupilas dilatadas gritaban con desesperación y desprecio.

En ese momento, lo único que sabía que mi cuento de hadas no terminaría en un final feliz.

«Y fueron felices para siempre».

Vaya mierda.

—Tan sólo eres una cría, Maka. Una niña que no sabe nada acerca de la vida —me dijiste, escupiendo las palabras—. "Te amaré por siempre, daría lo que fuera por ti"… ¿Acaso creíste en aquellas palabras vacías, sin sentido? ¿Las creíste? —Mantuve intacto mi mutismo, lo que debió haber causado tu frustración. No por algo apretaste los puños con fuerza y gritaste con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban, desgarrando aún más tu garganta—: ¿LAS CREÍSTE?

No, la verdad es que nunca las creí. Pero me obligué a tragármelas porque, a pesar de todo, te amaba. Llegué a pensar inocentemente que, si ambos estábamos carcomidos por dentro, podríamos haber podido hacer algo el uno por el otro. Si me hubiese esforzado más, ¿podría haberte arrastrado de tu locura a _mi _locura?

—Y ahora estás allí, mirándome con cara de perrito a punto de ser degollado. Es una pena. Una pena…

Es una pena que nuestro amor no fuera más que una broma.

—Estoy loco.

Pero aún así, no quería apartarme de tu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Momento Kikico:<strong> _La verdad, cuando sufro bloqueos en cualquier historia random que hago (incluida IS), tiendo a ponerme a escribir viñetas. Así surgió la idea de este compilado, en donde ahondaré más en la demencia que en el romance, aunque puede tener una que otra pincelada. Serán exactamente 5 viñetas, del 1er al 5to Delirio, en donde utilizaré a Soul y Maka más que otros personajes (pero sí pueden aparecer). __Últimamente andaba en otras cosas, pero cuando me puse a revisar words con ideas de hace varios meses atrás, encontré varias que decidí terminar de desarrollar y juntarlas aquí. Espero que les guste (créanme, las viñetas son mucho más fáciles para mí de escribir)._


End file.
